swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Mandalorian
---- De Mandalorians – bekend in Mando'a als de Mando'ade – zijn een nomadische groep van op de clan gebaseerde wezens die bestaan uit verschillende soorten rassen en meerdere geslachten, allemaal gebonden aan dezelfde cultuur. De leider van de Mandalorians staat bekend als de Manda'alor, vertaal als “alleen regent”. De Mandalorians hebben een relatie met het Sith Empire en hebben een antipathie over de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. Mandalorians dragen een zeer sterk pantser, inclusief helmen met een T-vorm dat hun gehele gezicht bedekt. Geschiedenis Eerdere geschiedenis De Mandalorians begonnen als een bijna-menselijk Taung soort van de planeet Coruscant. Er ontstonden intense gevechten tussen de dertien menselijke naties op Coruscant, en wanneer de vulkaan op Coruscant bijna alle mensen uitroeide en de lucht bedekte met duisternis, noemde de Taung zichzelf de “Dha Werda Verda” (de “Krijgers vn de Schaduw”). Ondanks het vernietigende effect van de vulkaan, vluchtte de Taung naar de wereld Roon. Geleidt door de oorlog-heer bekend als Mandalore the First, wisten ze een andere planeet te veroveren in de Outer Rim, die ze Mandalore noemde, na hun leider. De Taung nam vervolgens de naam van hun leider aan: Mandalorians, en stonden bekend als de meest ervaren krijgers van de galaxy. De Mandalorian krijgers stonden bekend om hun wapens en hadden een strenge code voor eer, en droegen een pantser bekend als “Crusade armour”. Voor duizenden jaren bleven nieuwe inwoners van het Mandalore stelsel niet ver uit hun stelsel, in de hoop om de werelden Ordo, Gargon en Shogon te veroveren. Toen de Mandalorians bij Mandallia kwamen, besloten veel zich te voegen bij de Mandalorian cultuur, die onder druk was van hun macht eb kracht. Maar drieduizend jaar later begonnen de Mandalorians met het uitbreiden van hun rijk en hun doorgaande kruistochten. Toen de Mandalorians de Galactic Republic binnen drong, stuurde de Republic een tegen aanval onder het bevel van Jedi Master Sidrona Diath, om de planeet Basilisk te ondersteunen. Zelfs wanneer de Reublic ondersteuning stuurde om de Basiliskans te ondersteunen, bleken de Mandalorians in de meerderheid te zijn. Basilisk viel, maar de Basiliskans besloten om de planeet te vergiftigen dat bijna de planeet vernietigd werd. Maar de Mandalorians wisten een aantal reptielen Basiliskans gevangen te nemen, die ze later gebruikte on de oorlog. Restauratie Niet lang later verscheen een nieuwe Mandalore, genaamd "Mandalore the Ultimate". Hij zocht nieuwe assistenten en leiders die ook verder keken dan alleen de capaciteiten op het slagveld. Onder hen bevonden zich Cassus Fett en de 'experimentele' dokter Demagol. De Mandalorian beweging was weer in opmars onder leiding van deze nieuwe leiders. Mandalore the Ultimate maakte van de Crusaders een meer georganiseerde en gedisciplineerde militaire groep. Zo ontstonden de Neo-Crusaders, die al snel succes behaalden en opnieuw begonnen met werelden te veroveren in naam van hun nieuwe filosofie. Toen ze hun grote aanval op de Republic lanceerden, hadden de Mandalorians een systeem gereserveerd om al hun rijkdom en veroveringen te stockeren. Fabrieken werden omgetoverd voor oorlogsproductie en schepen werden aangepast om als gevechtsschepen dienst te doen. Zelfs species en volkeren, die waren overwonnen door de Neo-Crusaders aanvaardden hun lot en konden ook Neo-Crusaders worden, nadat ze waren geïndoctrineerd in de wetten en de cultuur van de Mandalorians. De weinige critici onder de Mandalorians beschouwden de beweging als een vals geloof om een groter geheel van dienst te zijn en de waarden van de Mandalorians te negeren. Rohlan Dyre was één van deze tegenstanders die de Neo-Crusaders verliet. De Mandalorian Wars thumb|250px|[[Mandalore the Ultimate tijdens de Mandalorian Wars.]] Na een jarenlange stilte van wederopbouw van hun cultuur en samenhorigheid, begonnen de Neo-Crusaders hun macht langzaam uit te breiden door eerst de grenzen van de Republic te testen in kleine schermutselingen. Toen de Mandalorians echter voldoende uitgerust waren door hun veroveringen, lanceerden ze een gigantische invasie gericht naar de Republic onder de leiding van Mandalore the Ultimate en Cassus Fett. Gedurende vijf jaar, teisterden de Mandalorians de Republic met talloze aanvallen en veroveringen. Bij elke nieuwe wereld die ze veroverden, schaarden zich duizenden nieuwe Mandalorians bij hun beweging. Terwijl de Jedi Order en de Republic machteloos toekeken, waren er een groep Jedi, genaamd de Revanchists die voluit ten strijde trokken tegen de Mandalorians. Onder leiding van Revan en Malak werden de Mandalorians uiteindelijk verslagen in de Battle of Malachor V. Deze nederlaag bracht grote schaamte toe aan de Mandalorians die in hun drang naar veroveringen waren gestuit en zodoende waren verslagen. De Great Galactic War thumb|left|250px|[[Mandalore the Lesser wordt benoemd tot de nieuwe Mandalore.]] Door hun nederlaag bleven de Mandalorians verspreidt over en waren ze verspreidt in clans. Op een gegeven moment vond de Sith Emperor dat zijn campagne te lang duurde en wat het verlies van de Galactic Republic al eerder verwacht. Hij besloot om bondgenoten te zoeken. Hierdoor vroegen Imperial Intelligence de Mandalorians om hulp, maar de Mandalorians weigerden dit. Hierdoor besloot het Sith Empire om de Mandalorians te manipuleren op één van hun grote zwaktes. Op Geonosis blonk er een jonge succesvolle gladiator uit die het Sith Empire gebruikte als pion. Door middel van omkoping en drogerij wisten de Imperial Agents de vijanden van deze gladiator uit te schakelen. Uiteindelijk wist deze persoon de nieuwe Mandalore te worden. Hij kreeg hierdoor de titel "Mandalore the Lesser." Als daad richting het Sith Empire, besloot hij om de Mandalorians te verenigen om te helpen in de oorlog tegen de Galactic Republic. Hun grootste daad zou de Blockade of the Hydian Way worden. De Mandalorians wisten een blokkade te vormen in de Hydian Way. Dit zorgde ervoor dat schepen niet meer door deze routen naar de Core Worlds konden reizen. In de Core Worlds zorgde dit voor hongersnood en een economische depressie binnen de Galactic Republic. Er zijn verschillenden pogingen gedaan om deze blokkade te verbreken, maar de Mandalorians bleven stand houden. Pas op een gegeven moment zag de smuggler Hylo Visz een mogelijk om de blokkade te verbreken voor een smacht geld. Met hulp van haar mede smugglers en de Galactic Republic wist ze met succes de blokkade te verbreken. Cold War Na hun nederlaag in de Blockade of the Hydian Way, en na het Treaty of Coruscant, werden de Mandalorians weer verspreidt. Opnieuw werden er gladiatoren gevechten gehouden. Een Mandalorian genaamd Artus nam het hierbij op tegen Mandalore the Lesser en wist hem te verslaan. Hierdoor werd Artus de nieuwe Mandalore en sloot zich aan bij het Sith Empire, net als zijn voorganger. Verschijningen *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' Externe links en:Mandalorian de:Mandalorianer Categorie:Organisaties Categorie:Mandalorians